


Teen keittäminen tumpeloille

by Sokerisiipi



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Söpöilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/pseuds/Sokerisiipi
Summary: 4. kauden kuudennessa jaksossa nähty Isakin tapa "keittää" teetä kantautuu Evenin korviin, ja hän päättää opettaa poikaystävälleen, miten teetä kuuluisi oikeasti valmistaa.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	Teen keittäminen tumpeloille

”Moikka, Sana!” Even tervehti suojatiellä odottavaa muslimityttöä. Tällä oli kuulokkeet korvissaan, mutta huomatessaan tutun Sana riisui ne.

”Hei”, Sana vastasi. ”Töistäkö tulossa?”

”Sieltähän mä. Miten teidän eilinen teho-opiskelu sujui?” Even tiedusteli heidän harppoessaan tien yli. Sana lähti väärään suuntaan, mutta Even päätti kävellä tytön vierellä vähän matkaa. Oli kivaa vaihtaa kuulumisia.

”Hyvin”, Sana vastasi. ”Vähän siinä sai jankata, mutta Isak kirjoitti ahkerasti muistiinpanoja.”

”Joo, ihan varmasti kirjoitti”, Even naurahti. ”Se on stressannut ihan sairaasti sitä bilsan koetta. Kiitos, kun jaksoit jelpata.”

”Mitäs tuosta”, Sana sanoi. ”Isak tarvitsisi kyllä apua muutenkin.”

”Missä niin?” Even kysyi.

”Ei se osaa keittää edes teetä. Otti mulle kuuman veden hanasta”, Sana tuhahti.

”Ei kai!” Even kauhisteli, ja häntä ihan nolotti poikaystävänsä puolesta. Miten niin fiksu poika ei osannut keittää teetä? Evenin täytyisi korjata asia heti paikalla. ”Anteeksi ihan kamalasti. Mä opetan sille heti, kun pääsen kotiin.”

”Paras olisi. Eihän teille muuten uskalla tulla enää kylään”, Sana lohkaisi hymyillen. Even nauroi, heilautti kättä hyvästiksi ja vaihtoi suunnan kotiin päin.

”Moi!” Even huikkasi avatessaan oven.

”Moi”, Isak vastasi olohuoneesta. Even kuuli, että hän pelasi jotakin ammuskelupeliä.

”Törmäsin kotimatkalla Sanaan”, Even sanoi.

”Mm”, Isak vastasi. Ei hän kuunnellut. Even hymähti ja täytti jääkaapin. Vasta sitten hän meni pussaamaan sängyllä pelaavaa poikaystäväänsä. Isakin huulet tuntuivat huolimattomilta – hän varmaan yritti pelata ja pussata samaan aikaan – ja Even päätti kaataa Isakin sängylle saadakseen täysin tämän huomion. Isak älähti, mutta taipui Evenin huomionkaipuun edessä. He pussailivat hyvän aikaa ja jäivät siihen makoilemaan. Even silitti Isakin vaaleaa tukkaa ja suukotti tämän söpöä nenää. Isakin virnistys sai aikaan suloisia kipinöitä hänen sisällään.

”Näin Sanan, kun olin tulossa kotiin”, Even kertoi.

”Ai? Mitäs se?” Isak kysyi näprätessään Evenin hupparinnaruja.

”Kertoi susta jotain järkyttävää”, Even sanoi.

”Jaa, että mä olen ihan surkea bilsassa? Kyllähän sä sen tiesit”, Isak tyrskähti.

”Et edes ole. Sulla on vaan ollut motivaatio hukassa”, Even sanoi. ”Sana kertoi, miten sä laitoit sille teetä tai en mä nyt tiedä, voiko sun tekniikkaa edes kutsua laittamiseksi.”

”Jaa se”, Isak sanoi. ”Miten mun olisi pitänyt hoitaa se? Eihän meillä ole vedenkeitintä.”

”Voi jessus sun kanssa”, Even huokaisi ja pörrötti poikaystävänsä tukkaa. Hän nousi ja veti Isakin mukanaan. ”Mä opetan sulle.”

”Mihin mä sitä taitoa tarvitsen? En edes juo teetä”, Isak sanoi.

”Täytyy sun nyt teetä osata keittää! Just vieraiden varalta, ja sitten jos mä vaikka olen kipeä”, Even sanoi.

”Et sä kipeänä huomaisi mitään kummallista”, Isak yritti. Even pärskähti.

”Trust me, kyllä huomaisin”, hän vastasi. Even avasi kaapin ja otti sieltä kattilan. ”Tiedätkös mikä tämä on?”

Isak pyöräytti silmiään.

”Miksei hanavesi käy? Senhän saa kuumaksi”, Isak kummasteli niin vilpittömänä, että Even pussasi häntä silkasta hellyydenpuuskasta.

”Rakas Isak”, Even sanoi. ”Kuumassa vedessä ilakoivat kaiken maailman bakteerit ja putkistoista lionneet haitalliset aineet. Siksi pitää ottaa aina kylmää vettä ja keittää se. Ethän sä ruokaakaan tehdessä ota suoraan kuumaa vettä, vai mitä?”

”No tota…” Isak mumisi ja silmäili keittiönkaappeja. Even tukahdutti huokauksen.

”Tästä lähtien et ota”, Even ohjeisti. ”No niin. Kylmää vettä kattilaan. Älä laita liian täyteen, ettei se kiehu yli. Ota huomioon myös se, kuinka monta juojaa on. Kansi päälle ja sitten odotetaan. Tässä välissä ehdit viihdyttää vieraita ihastuttavalla persoonallisuudellasi. Jos se ei tehoa, voit vaikka laulaa. Sulla on ihana ääni.”

”Even hei, mä voin olla teenkeitossa täystumpelo, mutta kyllä mä ihmisille osaan puhua”, Isak tuhahti. ”Sanan edessä mä kyllä joskus hukkaan sanat. Se on vähän pelottava.”

”Nää, eikä ole”, Even sanoi. Hän oli tottunut Sanan kärkevään puhetyyliin ja tämän tuimaan katseeseen, joka kieltämättä teki hänenkin olonsa joskus hermostuneeksi. ”No, ehkä välillä.”

Isak pukkasi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.

”Mähän sanoin!”

Even nappasi Isakia lanteilta ja hieroi kasvojaan kiusoitellen Isakin niskaa vasten. Isak yritti päästä irti, mutta Evenin ote oli liian luja. Lopulta Isak luovutti ja pyörähti ympäri pujottaen kätensä Evenin niskaan. He painoivat otsansa vastakkain ja hieroivat neniään yhteen. Kumpaakin hymyilytti.

”Oot suloinen”, Even mumisi.

”Enkö miehekäs?” Isak kysyi hiukan näreissään.

”Oot molempia”, Even vakuutti. ”Mun ihana, suloisen miehekäs Isak.”

”Mm, et säkään ole hassumpi”, Isak sanoi vinosti hymyillen. Even naurahti.

”Voi kiitos.”

Pussaillessa ja vinoillessa aika kulki nopeasti. Pian opetus kuitenkin jatkui.

”Ja nyt vaan kaadan veden kuppiin, ja se on siinä?” Isak arvasi.

”Niin voisi olettaa, mutta ei”, Even sanoi. ”Nyt sä katot, mitä teetä laitat. Mustassa teessä voit kaataa veden saman tien, mutta vihreässä teessä sun pitää odottaa, että vesi jäähtyy vähän.”

”Jahas”, Isak kommentoi ja näytti hellyttävän hämmentyneeltä. ”Miksi?”

”Koska jos vesi on liian kuumaa, teestä tulee kitkerää”, Even selitti. ”Sitten katsot paketista teen haudutusajan. Mustaa teetä haudutetaan neljä tai viisi minuuttia. Vihreää taas maksimissaan kolme minuuttia.”

Isak rapsutti niskaansa ja omaksui uutta tietoa.

”Mikä on sun lempitee?” Isak lopulta kysyi. Even nappasi kaapista inkiväärisitruunateen. ”Jos mä opettelen vain tämän hauduttamisen, eikö se riitä?”

Even nauroi ja rutisti Isakia.

”Se riittää.”


End file.
